Morning at Pemberly
by R. Grace
Summary: One-shot of Darcy and Elizabeth twenty-five years into marriage. Darcy decides to awaken the mother of his children in his favorite way. ; Rated M for a reason!


**Just a little one-shot of Darcy and Elizabeth twenty-five years into marriage. Rated M for a reason, guys! If you are offended by explicit sexual references, you may not want to continue. It is done in a (I hope) tasteful way, mainly to show how their relationship has only grown better with time.**

** Those of you who enjoy a little Darcy and Elizabeth action, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Morning at Pemberly<em>**

Fitzwilliam Darcy awoke with the first rays of sunlight streaming through his chamber windows. It was with a somewhat heavy heart that he remembered that he would not be seeing his eldest daughter's smiling face at the breakfast table this morning. Eleanor was with her new husband now. He sighed deeply and pulled himself into a sitting position, suddenly realizing that his wife was not with him. They had been rather exhausted by the wedding festivities the previous day and had collapsed in their separate bedchambers. He rose from the bed and strode to the door that connected their rooms, opening it quietly so as not to wake his sleeping wife of five and twenty years.

He smiled when he saw her, long chestnut braid lying along the pillows and thick eyelashes fluttering against her alabaster cheek. She was still so beautiful. Her full lips were parted slightly. Her deep, steady breaths caused her ample bosom to rise and fall temptingly. Darcy decided to wake his wife in a way that had once been his most favorite way, so may years ago before they were parents, when there was only each other.

He walked to the foot of her bed and removed his night shirt, letting it drop to the ground. Lifting the covers, he crawled under, his searching hands finding the hem of her nightdress and drawing it up around her hips. Smiling mischievously, he caressed her thighs open, then began slowly licking and kissing her womanhood, savoring the familiar taste of his partner. Her sudden intake of breath and a shift of her hips let him know that she had awakened. He increased the pressure he was applying with his tongue.

Her familiar moans of contentment filled his ears. He felt her delicate fingers tangle in his hair, pulling him closer as her hips began to move with his mouth. In only minutes, a change in her breathing and a sharp pull of his hair signaled to Darcy that she had found her release. He trailed tender kisses over her soft belly, the place were she had carried their six children.

"Good morning, Mr. Darcy," a very much pleased Elizabeth purred.

She smiled as her husband's still handsome face emerged from under the counterpane wearing a self-satisfied grin.

"Good morning, Mrs. Darcy."

"What has you looking so smug this morning, Fitzwilliam?" she asked, running her fingers through his thick hair, now equal parts grey and black.

"I was just thinking, my dear, that we could teach all those young people at the wedding yesterday a thing of two about making love," he teased, sliding his deliciously naked body over hers.

Elizabeth laughed and gripped his broad shoulders, running her hands down his strong back. Time had been good to her husband. He was slightly thicker around the middle in recent years, but his body had lost none of its virility. Elizabeth tangled her fingers in the greying hairs on his chest, stroking gently. She pressed her hips into his arousal, begging him with her eyes to continue what he started.

With a primal groan, he joined their lips and then their bodies, rocking slowly back and forth, teasing her lips with his tongue. Elizabeth moaned and squirmed under him.

"Faster," she whispered.

Darcy smiled, but ignored her request, enjoying the sensation of her impatient fingers digging into his backside.

"Fitzwilliam, faster!" she begged, groaning in frustration. His throaty chuckle in her ear was the last straw. She braced her feet against the bed and pushed his right shoulder as hard as she could, rolling them to the left so that he was lying on his back with her astride him. From this situation, she could set the pace she found most pleasing. She began to ride him fast and hard, hands braced against his strong chest.

She paused for only a moment to allow her husband to pull her nightgown over her head, baring her voluptuous body for his inspection. Five and twenty years ago, when he had first had his new bride, he had found her slender form lovely beyond words, but now, her body was no longer that of a young maiden but that of a mother. Darcy found her fuller, softer form intoxicating. His hands cupped her full breasts, then traced over her small waist to shape her rounded hips. She was a perfect hourglass, her tiny waist the only part of her still as small as ever.

Darcy could feel his control slipping. He gripped her hips more firmly, trying to slow her movements.

"My love, if you continue at this pace, this won't last long," he cautioned.

"I have faith in your abilities, husband," she teased, pausing for only a moment to insert two fingers into his mouth, which he readily began to savor with his tongue and teeth.

Darcy lay still and allowed his lovely wife to ravish him at her own pace, holding on as best he could while being tantalized by the sight her swaying breasts. At last, she threw her head back, crying his name as she found her pleasure. Finally able to let go, Darcy felt his eyes roll back slightly as he surrendered to the ecstasy of spilling himself inside his wife's gorgeous body.

When his eyes opened again, they met Elizabeth's lovely sparkling ones, already fixed on his face. She had told him when they were newlyweds that she loved to see the look on his face when he found release, knowing that she had given him such pleasure. Elizabeth carefully rose from him, only to lie down with the side of her face resting against his abdomen. Her fingers gently stroked his slowly waning erection, earning a contented sigh.

Once he had caught his breath, Darcy asked, "Elizabeth, do you suppose we'll have any more children?"

She laughed and replied, "Fitzwilliam, I am six and forty years of age. I seriously doubt the possibility."

She moved up beside him, and he pulled her into his arms, resting his head on her breast. "But, my love," she continued, "I do have it on very good authority that our William and his Harriet will make you a grandfather soon."

Darcy propped himself up on his elbow to look into her eyes. "Truly?"

"Yes, dear. Harriet told me of her symptoms during the wedding breakfast yesterday, and I believe she is with child."

"Our eldest son, a father!" he marveled aloud. Once again relaxing into his wife's arms, Darcy whispered, "Thank you, Elizabeth."

"Whatever for, dearest?"

"For giving me our six wonderful children, for making our future grandchildren possible, and, most of all, for giving me yourself. I find it unfathomable that I once tried to fight my feelings for you." He gently cupped her face in his hand, still the beautiful face he had fallen so deeply in love with all those years ago despite the small lines around her eyes and mouth. She would always be his beautiful Elizabeth.

Their lips met softly. Elizabeth snaked her arms around her husbands neck, pulling him deeper into their kiss. Their passion had just begun to reignite when they heard their four still unmarried children stampeding down the hall.

"Thomas, give me back my new bonnet at once, or I'll tell Papa!" Fourteen-year-old Julia's voice was the first to break into their solitude.

"Charles, catch!" Thomas' voice was heard next, then a frustrated "Ugh!" from Julia.

"Heads up, Edward!" Charles cried next.

Elizabeth merely laughed at their antics, but Darcy did not stand for his darling Julia being teased by her unruly elder brothers. He pounded his fist against the wall and yelled, "Boys, you will return the bonnet to your sister and apologize at once! I thought you knew better!"

"Blast it all, Thomas, it's Papa!"

"Mind your language, Charles!" called the authoritative voice from the other side of the wall.

"Uh, yes, sir," Charles answered ashamedly.

"I say, isn't that Mama's chamber?" young Edward observed, immediately wishing he had kept his mouth shut.

"Oh," Thomas blushed profusely and said, "well, I suppose I'll to breakfast, then."

"Right behind you, Tom," Charles replied.

"Here's your bonnet back. Sorry about that, Julia," Edward said sweetly.

Julia let out a load "hmph," then answered, "never you mind, Edward. I shall exact my revenge on that troublesome Thomas yet!"

The sound of voices and footsteps disappeared down that stairs, and Mr. and Mrs. Darcy erupted in peals of delighted laughter.

"Yes, as I was saying, Mrs. Darcy, thank you so very much for the delightful rapscallions you have blessed me with!"

"Shall we to breakfast, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth asked laughingly.

"Of course, my dear. I would not miss Julia's revenge on Thomas for anything!"

"If she is anything like me we shall likely find him locked in the wine cellar or gagging over the salt in his coffee," Elizabeth giggled.

"I would expect nothing less from my clever daughter!" Darcy replied proudly.

The happily laughing couple parted to their respective dressing rooms, basking in the glow of their lovemaking and the joy of their happy family.

**Hopefully this left you with a warm, fuzzy feeling and smile on your face! Feel free to let me know what you think, but do keep in mind that this was for fun, and not to be taken _too _seriously. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
